Always
by zingthepolitecat
Summary: Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover, Destiel. AU: Castiel Novak has spent the past three years in America, with best friend Balthazar. He transfers to Hogwarts for his third year, along with another twenty students. Among them is Dean Winchester: handsome, brave, self-loathing Dean. Cas can't help but fall head over heels in love with him, and Dean feels the same way.


_**After spending three years in America with best friend Balthazar, Castiel Novak moves to Hogwarts. He is not the only third year to transfer to Hogwarts; twenty other students, including the Winchester brothers, transfer from other wizarding schools with him. **_

_**A/N: HP characters will be included in the next chapter, and apologies if I've screwed up anything. Reviews very much welcome, thanks!**_

* * *

The new students assembled in the Great Hall, buzzing with anticipation as they waited to be Sorted into one of four houses. Professor McGonagall called each student up to be Sorted, by their last name. As there weren't many new students, she was a few names away from Castiel Novak's. He could feel his shoulders tensing up, and he took a few deep breaths.

"Nervous?" asked a familiar voice, "You shouldn't be; there's really nothing to worry about." Cas looked up; in front of him was Balthazar, his best friend, with his arms folded and an eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Cas opened his mouth to reply, just as McGonagall called out "Castiel Novak." He shrugged and took a deep breath, heading up to the chair where he would be Sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. As he maneuvered through the mass of students, he bumped into a tall, blond boy.

"Sorry," Cas stammered, blushing red. The boy looked him up and down, and grinned, green eyes sparkling. "No worries. See you on the other side," he replied, and Cas almost squeaked at the sound of the deep bass voice that, really, didn't fit the person. He mumbled another apology and a goodbye, and pushed through the crowd to get to the Sorting. Hoping that the boy hadn't noticed his embarrassment, Cas sat down, and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head.

"Clever, clever, aren't we? Yet brave, too. Like many a Novak before you," murmured the Hat, "so what shall I place you in? Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?" The Hat barely gave Cas a chance to reply before shouting, "Ravenclaw!" Cas sighed in relief; Ravenclaw was good. He could deal with Ravenclaw. He had family in Ravenclaw, and so long as he wasn't in Slytherin with his sadistic brother Lucifer he was happy. He made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, next to his older sister Anna, who had a broad smile on her face. She hugged him warmly, and Cas couldn't help but notice the envious stares of a few fourth years; Anna was beautiful, near angelic, and single. Cas took a seat and tuned back into the Sorting as Balthazar's name was called. He looked over to see his friend sitting casually, as the Sorting Hat called, 'Ravenclaw!' Cas cheered, grinning enthusiastically at Balthazar, who swaggered over to squeeze in next to him. "See Cassie, told you there was nothing to worry about!" Cas rolled his eyes; the nickname was embarrassing, but Balthazar insisted on using it. His lips curled into a resigned smile as Anna gave him a full recount of the three years he'd missed while being in America.

The Sorting continued, Cas not paying attention until Balthazar nudged him. "Screwing him would delight me," Balthazar murmured. "Language, Balthy," Cas muttered, looking up; sitting on the chair was the green-eyed boy who he'd bumped into. Cas felt his heartbeat quicken – as much as he disliked admitting it, even to himself, the boy was attractive. Cas could only hope that he would be Sorted into Ravenclaw, too. "Gryffindor!" shouted the Hat, causing Cas' shoulders to slump. He kept his eyes on the boy as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He turned away abruptly, blushing, when the boy looked his way and winked, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Balthazar, of course, had noticed everything. "His name is Dean Winchester, by the way," Balthazar whispered, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "And if I'm not mistaken, it appears darling Cassie has a new crush."

* * *

_**So, if you've made it this far, I'd just like to say thank you for reading, and I hope it wasn't too terrible! Next chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with me so far :)**_


End file.
